Sugar's Time
by CFredheim13
Summary: Sugar is Brittana's child from the future. This is the story of her various time travels. Rated T for now.
1. Prequel

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or any of the characters.

The first chapter is a **prequel.**

* * *

><p>"I'm ready, babe," Santana whispered into the crook of Brittany's neck where she rested her head.<p>

The blonde didn't look away from the tv.

"That's great," she said.

Santana giggled, her breath tickling the pale skin beneath Brittany's collarbone.

"Did you hear what I said?"

Brittany nodded.

The Latina laughed again. She reached out, grabbed the remote from Brittany and turned the tv off.  
>She then proceeded to sit up straighter on their small couch and faced the blonde. Brittany shot her a curious look.<p>

"San, what's going on?"

Santana smiled and took one of her wife's soft hands and placed it firmly in her own.

"I've been doing some thinking. Remember that thing we talked about a while ago?"

Brittany scrunched her nose as she thought. Eventually she shook her head.

"I love you," the Latina said. "And I know you really want kids. We agreed on waiting, but-"

"San, it's fine," Brittany cut in. "I love you too. And we won't have a kid before you're ready."

Santana let out a chuckle. She brought one of the blonde girl's hands to her lips and kissed it gently.

"That's what I'm trying to say. I am ready."

The blonde looked at her like she fell down from the sky.

"Are you sure?" Brittany whispered, terrified that the Latina would change her mind if she talked too loud.

Santana smiled and nodded.

"Let's have a baby."

The two girls grinned at each other and shared a sweet kiss on the couch in their small apartment.

* * *

><p>"I don't understand," Finn said. "Why do you even need a donor?"<p>

Santana rolled her eyes, ready to yell at him for his lack of intelligence. But she was cut off by someone else.

"Because even though technology and science have made it possible for the baby to have both mine and Santana's DNA, we still need sperm," Brittany casually answered the tall boy.

"And you want it to be someone you know?" Rachel chipped in.

The blonde dancer nodded.

"And that's why we're here? You told me it was a matter of life and death, Santana!" Kurt blurted.

"It kind of is," the Latina simply shrugged.

"So basically you called all of us over because you need some seamen," Sebastian laughed.

"What's he talking about, San? We need sperm, not sailors," Brittany whispered, loud enough for everyone to hear.

"Whatever," Quinn muttered from her spot next to Rachel. "I don't even know why I'm here, and I'm very ready to get home. So let's get this over with. Raise your hand if you're willing to do a donation."

All their male friends raised their hands.

"That didn't exactly help us. Now we have to choose," Santana groaned.

Puck laughed from the other side of the room.

"Stop complaining, Lopez! We'll just mix all of it together."

"In a red solo cup!" Sam winked.

"Gross," the group muttered in unison.

But somehow that's what they all agreed to do.

* * *

><p>"Are you sure you want to do this?" Santana asked nervously.<p>

Her blonde wife looked at her from the passenger seat.

"What are you talking about, San?"

"Are you sure you want to have a baby," the Latina took a deep breath. "With me?"

Brittany looked into Santana's tear-filled eyes.

"Baby," she whispered. "What does your wedding ring say?"

Santana sniffed and twisted her wedding ring around her pinky. She mumbled something inaudibly.

"I'm sorry, what?" Brittany said.

"It says 'I'm yours, proudly so'," Santana repeated, slightly louder.

"That's right," the blonde said. "I am proud to be yours, I will always be. And not a thing in this world can keep me from having a kid with you."

Santana looked up at Brittany.

"Really?" she said.

The blonde climbed over to Santana's side of the car, straddling her lap. She used her right hand to wipe away a small tear running down the Latina's face.

"Really," Brittany whispered and slowly let her lips connect with Santana's. "Let's get out of this truck and go make a baby."

They had some problems getting out, but when they finally did the two women locked pinkies and walked into the clinic together.

* * *

><p>"Santana Pierce-Lopez! Get out of that bed right now!" Brittany yelled at her sleeping wife from the bottom of the stairs.<p>

She heard a small groan come from the bedroom.

"I swear to rainbows and unicorns, if you don't get down here I'll withhold sex for a week!"

A loud thud ringed through the house and only seconds later a very tired Latina walked into the hallway.

"Fine, I'm up," she said. Her voice was still husky after hours of sleep and her eyes were barely open.

Brittany laughed.

"You're also naked, babe," she said. "I don't mind it, but I think the neighbors' kids might get scarred for life when we go outside."

"We're going outside?" Santana pouted. "But it's cold!"

Brittany walked up the stairs towards the smaller woman. She stopped right in front of her and looked Santana dead in the eye.

"It's Christmas day. We've been coming here every year since college. And every year we gather up some presents and head outside. Now, get dressed." Her stern look shifted and a smile appeared on her lips. "I wants to get my sweet lady kisses in the snow."

**This was supposed to be a small break. FF was mean...**

"Britt, stop it!" Santana screamed.

The blonde let out a loud laugh. Their presents lay unopened in the snow and the food was forgotten about ages ago.  
>Brittany gathered some more snow in her hands and threw it at the screaming Latina.<br>Santana giggled when she missed.

"Look, Brittany! It's a duck," Santana lied and pointed to a spot behind her wife.

When the blonde turned around to look, she ran at her the fast as she could and tackled her down in the snow.  
>Santana landed right on top of her. The two women burst out in laughter simultaneously.<br>When the laughter subsided, Santana leaned down and placed a soft kiss on her wife's lips. Brittany grabbed the Latina's face and pulled her in for more.  
>The blonde tried to hide it, but Santana noticed that something wasn't right. She pulled away.<p>

"What's going on Britt?" she asked softly, her eyes filled with concern.

Brittany looked up at her, a small smile resting on her lips.

"I'm pregnant, Santana," the blonde barely whispered.

* * *

><p>Santana looked at the sleeping beauty next to her. Brittany's blonde hair flowed off the pillow.<br>She was breathing slowly and her body was relaxed. The only thing Santana loved more than watching her wife sleep was watching her dance.

"I love you," Santana said and placed a soft kiss on Brittany's forehead.

"I love you," she said again, placing a kiss on each of the blonde's cheeks.

"I love you," the Latina said one final time and let her lips connect with her wife's.

Brittany's eyes slowly opened.

"I love it when you wake me up like this," she said and yawned before capturing Santana's lips with her own again.

"And I hate waking you up," the Latina smiled. "But we have to start getting ready for Berry's lunch."

"Do I have to get dressed?" the blonde pouted.

"Yes, babe," Santana said. "Get your pregnant ass in the shower and I'll join you in a minute."

Brittany sat up and kissed her wife.

"You love my pregnant ass," she winked and headed towards their bathroom.

"Indeed I do," Santana shouted after her before jumping out of bed to join her wife in the shower.

**This was supposed to be a small break. FF was mean...**

"Listen, Berry," Santana said. "I've got places to be and stuff to do, so please spit out whatever you have to say."

"What's wrong, Santana? Have to go home and set up the crib?" Quinn smirked.

The Latina answered by flipping her off.

"Calm down, ladies," Kurt said lazily from the corner. "I think we all had enough of this in high school."

The group nodded in silent agreement.

"You're probably wondering why we invited you all here" Rachel said. "Not that a lunch with friends has to have a specific reason to be arranged," she quickly added.

Quinn gently squeezed her thigh to let her know she was rambling.

"Anyway," she continued. "Quinn and I have been thinking about expanding our little family for a while now. It was inconvenient earlier because of my career, but now that I'm firmly established in the business we've agreed that it's time."

"Time for what?" Mike asked, confused by Rachel's rapid speech.

"She's pregnant," Quinn simply stated. "We're having a baby."

The blonde's statement was followed by Kurt's squealing and a lot of hugs and congratulations.

"Holy unicorn!" Brittany yelled happily. "Our kids will be in the same year!"

The tall dancer grinned from ear to ear.

* * *

><p>Hope you liked it! Please review. More to come soon ;)<p> 


	2. The first time

**AN:** So sorry for the long wait! I hope you'll like it though :)  
>I don't own anything other than the grammar mistakes.<p>

* * *

><p>I had heard the tale of my birth a thousand times at the tender age of 16. How brave my mom was. How mama never left her side, not even once. And how Aunt Quinn almost fainted and had to be escorted out of the room.<br>That all of my beloved uncles and aunts had waited patiently to finally meet me. And that mama happily let them hold me and watch me as I slept. But for some reason I wanted to see it with my own pair of eyes. And that's why I traveled in time the first time.

The old high school locker was filled with dust. It took me ages to clear a path towards it. It had been carefully placed in the far corner of the basement, and practically been buried, the first time I even asked about it. My mom had built it together with Uncle Blaine when they were juniors. Most people wouldn't call mommy smart, but most people also didn't listen to her. My mama always said they were jealous.  
>The words that once shined so bright on the side of the locker were fading. "Time-machine," written with blood-red letters.<br>I did what was required of me, the instructions scribbled on a small note at the bottom of the locker.  
>"Okay, here we go," I whispered to myself and turned the lock one final time.<br>Before I knew it I was sucked into the past, the year 2019 to be more accurate. And better yet, I was invisible there. Almost like a ghost.

"Fuck you, Santana!" Brittany screams. "You suck!"

A couple of nurses push the blonde down in the bed.  
>Santana probably had a drink before entering the delivery room and is currently sitting in the corner, sobbing quietly.<br>Brittany keeps screaming.

"I can't believe I agreed on this!" the blonde says through gritted teeth. "Why did you have to overcome your fear of starting a family?"

"Brittany," Quinn says calmly from her side. "Calm down and focus."

"Shut up, Quinn!"

The doctor in charge looks up at the screaming woman. He finds it interesting how women tend to gain a whole new personality while giving birth.

"One more big push now, Brittany," Dr. Motta says. "You're doing very well."

"It's not like I have a choice!"

Santana gets up from the floor and walks over to her screaming wife, still sobbing. Brittany grabs her hand. The blonde squeezes Santana's hand and pushes one final time.  
>Brittany screams in pain. Santana does too. And eventually a small cry joins in.<p>

"It's a beautiful little girl," the doctor states. "Would you like to cut the cord, Santana?"

The Latina looks down at her right hand.

"I think it might be broken," she says, and faints.

"Classic," Quinn whispers and shakes her head.

* * *

><p>Quinn enters Brittany's room later on. She sits down by the blonde's side.<br>Shortly after the door is opened.

"How's your hand?" Quinn whispers as Santana enters the room.

"3 minor fractures and a dislocated finger," the Latina answers. "How's my wife?"

The two of them looks over at the sleeping woman.

"She'll be fine," Quinn says.

As on cue, Brittany lets out a small yawn and slowly opens her eyes.

"I'll leave you two alone," Quinn mutters and walks towards the door.

Santana stops her.

"Listen, Quinn," she says. "Thank you so much for being here tonight. I honestly don't know what I would've done without you."

The blonde smiles softly and walks out.

"Sorry about your hand," Brittany says.

"Sorry about your… You know, vagina," the short Latina mutters at the same time.

The two of them share a laugh that could melt even the coldest of hearts.  
>Santana then proceeds to walk over to the crib in which her small baby girl is sleeping and picks her up.<br>She smiles softly and her eyes are watery.  
>She returns to her blonde wife and hands the baby over. Santana takes her time, clearly enjoying ever second.<br>She takes her shoes off and joins Brittany in the hospital bed.  
>The small family is united for the first time.<p>

"She's perfect," Santana whispers.

The two women lay in bed and whisper sweet nothings to each other and to their child.

"What do you want to name her?" Brittany asks after a while.

Brown eyes looks at her, wide open.

"Me?" the Latina says.

Brittany sends her one of her "silly-you" smiles.

"We can't call her Me," she laughs.

Santana giggles too.

"Then I think you should name her," she whispers.

The blonde scrunches her nose in thought and the room is silent for a while.

"Sugar," she says eventually.

Santana looks at her.

"Why Sugar?" she asks.

"Well, duh. Because I'm honey and then she would be Sugar," Brittany grins.

"What about me then?" the Latina asks.

"You're obviously whipped cream."

"I can live with that," the Latina says and place a firm kiss on her wife's lips.

* * *

><p>The door is slowly opened and Mike's head emerge from the tiny crack.<p>

"Get out," Santana says, even before checking who it is.

Mike suddenly looks terrified and pulls his head back before closing the door firmly.  
>After a lot of sweet-talk by Brittany, and some pouting, Santana agrees to let them in.<p>

"But only for a little while," she says.

All the girls, plus Kurt, gather around the tiny girl and her blonde mother the second Santana opens the door. The guys silently retreat to the corner, looking very misplaced.

"Can I hold her?" Kurt asks.

"No," Santana says.  
>"Of course," Brittany happily twitters at the same time.<p>

Kurt's eyes wander back and forth between Santana and Brittany with a rapid pace.  
>The blonde pouts and Santana gives in.<p>

"Fine," she sighs. "But don't drop her. And don't hold her near your face; the gay face might be contagious."

Sebastian tries to cover up his laughter with a cough from his place in the corner. Brittany gives the Latina a stern look.

"Okay," Santana mutters. "I'm sorry, Kurt."

"Don't worry about it, Santana," Kurt smiles.

Brittany hands him the small girl, a little hesitantly.

"She's beautiful," he says.

The rest of the group gathers around him. They all mumble affirming phrases. As Finn steps around Kurt to take a closer look, the girl starts sobbing.

"Fuck, Frankenteen!" Santana yells, making all her friends jump.

She walks over and picks up her child.

"Shh, Sugar," she coos and the sobbing subsides. "Mama's here."

* * *

><p>I didn't have to see more than that. I thought I knew what my first hours had been like, but my travel to the past proved me wrong. It was much better than all the tales I had been told.<br>My feet had landed on the exact same spot they were placed in before I turned the lock. I had enjoyed seeing life in 2019, but the sight of my basement made me happier than ever.  
>"Mom, mama!" I screamed as I ran up the stairs.<br>They both met me in the hallway. Mom with a confused look on her face, and a spatula in her hand. And mama with a bunch of legal documents and her reading glasses still in place.  
>"What?" they both asked, sending me worried looks.<br>"I love you both so much," I said and engulfed them in a large hug.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: <strong>Thank you for reading. Please review?


End file.
